1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to filling equipment that typically fills by weight, and more particularly, to weight filling equipment for small objects, such as, for example, berries. It will be understood that the invention is not limited to the filling of any particular small objects, but that berries are exemplary in nature.
2. Background Art
The filling of containers with small objects, such as blueberries, and the like, is known in the art. Typically, the small objects (also referred to herein as product) are directed from a bulk storage member, such as a hopper, through various mechanisms that fill the containers by weight. Of course, the productivity of the overall filling equipment is gauged by how quickly the product can be gathered to a particular weight and then dropped into a container. Thus, such equipment operates substantially continuously.
Among other problems, it is often difficult to easily meter the product when getting close to the desired weight. Generally, the product is fed quickly until a weight that is close to the final weight is reached; at such time, the product flow rate is much slower so as to controllably arrive at the desired weight without appreciably going over the desired weight. Often, the quick feed rate and the slow feed rate are related, and, as such it is difficult to optimize either. Thus, the quick feed rate may suffer to insure that the slow feed rate is acceptable. Conversely, the slow feed rate may suffer to insure that the quick feed rate is acceptable.
Additionally, it is often difficult to efficiently and quickly direct product between a plurality of product bins. Generally, multiple product bins are available to feed a single container positioned therebelow. Thus, when either product bin is full, it can be emptied while the other bin is being filled for a subsequent container. Thus, the filling of bins can be a continuous process, while the filling of containers is indexed. Often, it is difficult to inexpensively and accurately switch between bins, and the equipment utilized to do so is often cumbersome.
Still other difficulties comprise the ability to easily adapt the filling devices for differently sized and shaped containers. Often, the height of the container forms a limitation as the container approaches the bottom of the bins. Additionally, it is difficult to accommodate bins of different lengths as the conveyors are structurally configured to accept a narrow range of container lengths.